


Four the Convention

by hoveringcat9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Charlie Bradbury, Artist Dean Winchester, Author Castiel, Avengers - Freeform, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Conventions, Cosplay, Dean Winchester Has a Fear of Flying, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/F, First Meetings, Gabriel (Supernatural) Loves Candy, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, May the Force Be With You, Mechanic Dean Winchester, POV Dean Winchester, POV Gabriel (Supernatural), Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Day, Sweet Sam Winchester, Twitter Friendship, castiel is a nerd, graphic novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoveringcat9/pseuds/hoveringcat9
Summary: Dean Winchester, Mechanic (secret artist) battles through his fear of flying to attended a Convention on May the fourth all in aid of Star Wars and to meet Charlie Bradbury. He has no thought about who he'll be sitting next to on the plane.**CONTAINS MINOR SPOILERS FOR AVENGERS: ENDGAME**





	Four the Convention

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a Supernatural fic for May the Fourth due to it being my Birthday and such a huge part of the fandom. Kudos and comments welcome.

Outside the sky was darkening, checking his watch Dean found he had half an hour of dread to get through. He shifted slightly on his chair hoping to find a less uncomfortable position without any luck. He could do this, the flight was only three hours, deep breaths were his friend or some shit. Topeka airport was still humming with people even as the clock got closer to nine. 

To distract himself Dean thought back to last night, Sammy's birthday was celebrated in style at a few bars with great food. The fun was still continuing having driven up from Lawrence in Baby (who was safe in a special parking lot) they were now headed to Las Vegas for a Convention, mainly Star Wars but a lot of other fandoms too.

It hadn't taken him much to face his fear: cheap tickets, a longer stay at the Convention and arriving on (what should be a public holiday) May the fourth. It also allowed them to splurge for high passes, giving them entry to the Star Wars Panel discussion with the actual cast.

The only snag, they were late booking flights as Dean battled through the pros and cons of going ahead with it that they were unable to get seats together. Settling instead for second best, Sam would be sitting in front of Dean though with any luck at least one of their neighbors would be happy to swap.

God, Dean hoped so.

Otherwise, he was really looking forward to his near future, his brother was keen to see an author who wrote about dessert dwelling treasure hunters or something. The kid was a complete nerd at least Dean kept it cool by only showing his excitement for the films even if he was a devourer of graphic novels.

Sam had told him his favorite artist would be there too, so what if Dean might have brought a comic along for her to sign. Hopefully, he had enough cash to buy an original but who knows how much that would cost.

Checking his cell he finds a Twitter notification, he sort of had a Twitter friendship with the lady in question, the message read:

From @TriforceRed  
Good luck in the sky @DeanofDaleks

He smiled surprised she had even remembered having told her he was now coming by plane, they had started interacting ages ago when Dean commented on a post sharing favorite artists. She had taken a real liking to his handle name and complimented a few of his own drawings asking him to post more if he had any.

Truthfully he had loads, but he hadn't told her that. Sure he loved to draw but it was just a hobby, his father had said even worse things. From then on they had regular twitter exchanges especially after realizing they shared a love for most fandoms with a lot of the same opinions.

"Here, drink this," greeted Sam passing a takeaway cup, expecting the deliciousness of frothy coffee Dean took a gulp only to be met with the taste of bitter straw.

"Dude, what the hell is this!" 

"Chamomile tea, it's supposed to be soothing coffee will just make you tense." one day Dean knew his health nut brother would be the death of him.

"A hot chocolate would have worked!" he screamed.

"Yeah, if you want diabetes," Sammy was such a party pooper but this time Dean wasn't going to respond knowing his brother was attempting to distract him. Seemingly taking pity Dean watched as Sam swapped their cups over, God, what the hell did Sammy have in that cup? "It's just black coffee, I swear." taking the smallest of sips Dean was pleased to find his brother was telling the truth.

"You still hung over?" waking up to his brother puking over the toilet had been a horror show. 

"Shut it, Dean, it wasn't that much!" 

"Keep telling yourself that," he joked as a call announced they would be boarding in fifteen minutes.

Right showtime, "Sammy, hold this I need to take a leak,"

"Charming," Dean winked at him before walking away.

* * *

Dean walked ahead of Sam since his seat was further back when his eyes found seat C6 he also found the stranger he was meant to sit next to for the short flight. Yeah, this was definitely the final nail in the coffin of Dean Winchester: the man just happened to be the sexiest man he'd ever laid eyes on.

Wild black hair, eyes so blue and a good body a far as Dean could tell. Why did this have to happen now? 

He suddenly felt fear that had nothing to do with being thousands of miles in the air and more about making a fool of himself. Shit, he had just taken half the pill Ash have given him, it was supposedly Valium but it who knew where Ash had gotten it from.

"Hey would you mind swapping seats with my brother?" asked Sam moving fast with his own guy while Dean had yet to speak. Sam's guy had golden hair and eyes to boot, even sitting down he seemed kind of short.

"Absolutely not!" wow that voice was deep and definitely having an effect on Dean.

"Woah, sorry I asked," calmed Sam holding his hands up.

"Don't mind him Kiddo, it's me he's objecting to right Cassie?" 

"Gabriel, please stop calling me that! It's Castiel or Cas," oh shit Dean knew that tone having had it directed his way more times than he could count.

"Holy shit! Are you brothers?" asked Dean.

"Totally and Cassie refuses to sit next to me while traveling, he doesn't even trust me to sit behind him," he said throwing a wink at Sam.

"Yes and we both know why," countered Cas.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. I only asked because..."

Oh no, Dean quickly cut him off, " Sammy, it's fine just sit down before we take off." muttered Dean.

"Oh thank God because there's no way I'm moving anyway," commented Gabriel.

Dean who was still staring at Cas saw him mouth silently "Wait for it," 

"Not if it means sitting next to this tall glass of water, I'm ever so thirsty," Cas rolled his eyes in a way that told Dean it was a common occurrence. Turning to look at Sam he saw his brother blushing followed by a remarkable impression of a goldfish.

Damn Sammy was so innocent!

"Don't look so scared, Kiddo, I can be a gentleman at least until you tell me otherwise." 

Chuckling at his brother (all the while ignoring his scowl) Dean took his seat making sure to buckle in immediately. Seat belts were absolute protection against falling out of the Goddamn sky after all. 

Turning to Castiel, He was struck once again by his eyes. They were such a striking blue, "Thank you, Dean." Oh shit! Did he say that out loud? "Yes, you did," Cas smiled.

Popping up as if from nowhere Sam was peering over his seat looking apologetically at Cas, "I'm sorry Castiel, I think he took something for the flight, to uh help him relax." 

"SAM!" shouted Dean feeling desperate to speak to his brother.

"Woah, you're being a little loud there Dean-o," commented Gabriel unhelpfully.

"Sammy, tell your new boyfriend to butt out," Dean watched his brother blush (again) his eyes closing for reasons Dean couldn't fathom. Anyway he was getting off track (thanks to Gabriel) he had been trying to tell Sam something, something important, what was it?

Thinking hard through the haze, Dean remembered, "Sammy, I'm not scared anymore," Sam opened his eyes now looking surprised.

"You're not?" he asked.

"No, it's all gone away because I'm sat next to an Angel, he'll keep me safe." Sam nodded as Gabriel burst into laughter.

"Well our parents did name us after angels, you've no need to worry Dean, looking like you do he'll do more than keep you safe if you ask." 

"Gabriel, that is quite enough! Sit down Sam, I can manage with Dean, believe me when I say I've dealt with worse," 

"Hey!" cried Gabriel jumping up in outrage, sending a glare at Castiel before sitting back down Sam quickly following after glancing at Dean once more. Straight away he could hear the hushed tones of Sammy and Gabriel talking, he couldn't make anything out but it was oddly comforting.

The next thing to happen was the plane announcing it was preparing to take off, wow, who knew planes were so advanced!

"That was the pilot, Dean," informed Cas, oh right, Dean was beginning to suspect whatever Ash had given him was starting to take effect. "How are you feeling?" asked Cas.

"Good, that's real sweet of you to ask, Cas (haha that rhymed). We have only just met, right?" 

"Yes, Dean, I'd definitely remember meeting you before," did that mean Cas liked him?

"I would remember you too, why are you going to Vegas?" Dean asked hoping Cas wasn't getting married or something.

"For work, you?" 

"For May the Force, I had to leave my Baby because of cheap flights, I hope she's okay," grumbled Dean.

"Oh, I'm sure you can call her when we land." wow Cas sounded sad.

"Why do you sound all down? asked Dean noticing Sam had popped up again, "What now Sam? We were talking." God his brother was so over-protective.

"So I heard, FYI Baby is his car that he loves way too much." 

What the Fuck!

"Sammy, that Car is our entire childhood, she's an honorary Winchester. You'd better apologize for being so crass when we get home." 

"See what I mean," Cas nodded at Sam only Dean didn't see anything, what were they discussing again.

Closing his eyes to battle a yawn Dean was glad to see no sign of Sam, "I feel all sleepy, is that normal?" 

"Probably, close your eyes I'll stay with you," Cas smiled at him with what looked like affection, no doubt that stupid half a pill was making him see things too.

"Yeah?" Cas nods, "Thanks, Cas," Dean closes his eyes for all of a second, "Can you look out for Sam as well?" 

"I think he has his own Angel taking care of that," answered Cas, huh cool.

"He certainly does," answered Gabriel, Dean, however, was already asleep.

* * *

Thanks mainly to Bobby being a softie (tell no one) they're staying at The Elysian Fields Hotel where the convention is taking place. A major perk being they get access to everything an hour earlier than day pass holders.

Entering the double conference rooms (armed with lanyards, maps and an itinerary) on the morning of May fourth was blissful , they scored free Star Wars cupcakes on entry. Dean grabbing Chewbacca and getting Sam's BB8 once he'd finished his own. Guess there were some pretty cool advantages to having a brother like Sam, it certainly wasn't his vegetarian lasagne.

Pasta deserved meat.

"Is Charlie here today in an official capacity?" asked Sam looking around at the vast conference rooms of the Hotel. 

Even with the extra hour, the place was packed, it was done up like a nerds dream. Wherever Dean looked he saw posters of new releases for films, graphic novels, books and gaming. 

He saw multiple stalls with pop figures and Cosplayers everywhere, to his left was Jon Snow with Hermione Granger, Venom with Wonder Woman and multiple different Doctor Whos. 

So busy looking at well, everything he missed Sam's look of surprise at his lack of interest in a passing Harley Quinn (one of his favorites) sure he noticed her but he couldn't stop thinking about Cas.

"Yeah, she's signing until lunch and joining us for the Star Wars Panel."

"I'm heading over to queue for James Novak, he hardly ever does anything like this so I want to get there early." 

"Cool, the panel is at two thirty so see you at lunch?" asked Dean hoping to downplay his excitement, desperately hoping for a Star Wars themed lunch while thinking it could be a rather tall order.

"Sure thing Jerk," smiled Sam.

"Bitch." not bothering to take out his map Dean followed his gut by setting off toward an array or rainbow flags knowing Charlie was out and very proud, spotting her name and some artwork from her latest collaboration Dean headed for the queue thankfully it wasn't too long.

He allowed his mind to go back to the flight and Cas, the guy was certainly a little weird in how he talked and seemed the complete polar opposite of his brother. Dean woke to the announcement of their descent remembering everything and feeling too scared to talk in case the pill was still in action. He was awake enough to notice Cas looking at him happily, and Sam and Gabriel still deep in conversation. 

They'd parted, Dean having refrained from food for three hours before the flight felt like is stomach was eating his body. He'd quickly dragged Sam to the first place they found open, neither had mentioned the flight or the brothers. Of course, Sam didn't need to since Dean could tell how smitten he was already, Gabriel was his brother's type to the maximum.

Dean recognized the familiar feeling of nervous invade his stomach as he began his wait in line. Introducing yourself to someone after you've chatted extensively online about the intricacies of Star Wars, the Upside Down, Saga (when would the hiatus end!) and many more felt somewhat weird.

Also, Charlie was somewhat famous, not to most people but to Dean she is the best at what she does.

Why hadn't he sent her a picture? His twitter profile was a shot of Baby looking real majestic in the sun and Dean Winchester didn't do selfies!

A tap on his shoulder forces him back to the present, oh, he's next in line. Approaching slowly Charlie comes into focus, she has her awesome red hair down showing her fandom pride by sporting a Maz Katana t-shirt, Dean had obviously opted for Han Solo.

"Hello, do you have something for me to sign?" she asked smiling, shit he hadn't even thought ahead and gotten his comic ready, thinking quickly he decided on a question.

"Can you direct me to Moondoor? he asked it was the name of a Graphic Novel she was currently working on, her first solo project contributing both the art and writing.

"Dean! Oh my God, you actually made it, damn you're pretty," she spewed getting up.

"Hey, I'm ruggedly handsome," he corrected as she motioned for him to come around into her booth quickly freeing up a chair for him.

"Can I hug you?" smiling Dean nodded accepting her into his arms until one of her people coughed, she had fans waiting. "Okay, let me deal with the queue then we'll talk." 

Nodding his agreement Dean sat happily watching her greet fans, joking along and giving them attention. She made sure to give her time, never rushing, he liked that very much.

Once there was a lull in the queue, Charlie came back passing him a cup of coffee he hadn't noticed until now. "So how was the flight?" Oh God, how he wished he had driven, stupid cheap flights and puppy-eyed Sam.

"I took something and made an utter fool of myself in front of a really hot guy!" moaned Dean shutting his eyes he missed an odd look from Charlie before she burst into laughter.

"I'm really glad you're here, Dean, it's good to see you," she told him once she'd calmed enough to form words. "Please tell me you brought your sketchbook?" 

"Same here, Red," agreed Dean just as his phone rang, "Hold that other thought," he said pulling his cell from his pocket. Why was Sammy ringing him? "Sammy, What's up?" 

"Dean, where are you?" 

"Uh..." Dean looked around hoping for a sign.

"Zone D," said Charlie helpfully.

Dean repeated it to Sam who responded, "Okay, I'm on my way, don't move," hmm, mysterious.

"What gives?" asked Charlie.

"No idea, he's probably all a tither over some book or something," replied Dean shrugging his shoulders.

Sam arrived clutching his favorite book (nerd) by James Novak, "Dean, you'll never guess!" he said completely forgetting his manners by not introducing himself to Charlie, this was behavior very unlike Sam.

"Uh, Sam, this is Charlie," he announced eyes wide at his brother, "And Charlie, this is my brother Sam." 

"Oh God, I'm sorry, it's great to meet you Charlie," he greeted blushing.

"You too! Dean has told me so much I feel like I know you," she smiled before looking him up and down, "Are you sure you're the little brother?" they both chuckled used to the size jokes.

"So what's got you all excited?" asked Dean watching as Sam held his book up proudly, Oh God! Was his brother's theory correct?

"Uh oh," whispered Charlie giving Dean a very bad feeling.

"Dean it was him, the guy on the plane Cas, he's James Novak!"

"Say what?" Dean felt so adrift, had Cas told him he was coming here? God, it was so damn hazy.

"Gabriel probably roped him into it," offered Charlie causing both Winchesters to turn their heads faster than recommended.

"What!" exclaimed Dean.

"You know Gabriel?" asked Sam

"Yes, I know the Novaks, due to..." Charlie trailed off her eyes becoming wide much to the bated breath of both Sam and Dean. "Uh actually that's not important, why don't you guys head off and mingle and I'll meet you for lunch." 

"You're being weird," commented Dean.

"Shut up, you know me through the internet, you can't interpret my body language this early," she chastised jokingly before shooing them away.

"Fine, we'll go," acquiesced Dean turning to head off when a thought occured to him, "Say Charlie, do you know what's on offer for Lunch?" he asked ignoring Sam's scoff.

"Death Star burgers," sweet unless, "No, Dean they're not vegetarian at least not with a name like that." she smiled. "Oh before I forget you can hand it over now," he looked at her confused for a second.

Oh, "My sketchbook," she nodded.

"Please, I need something to help pass the time," she pleaded.

"Fine," Dean opened his bag to search only he came up empty, "Fuck, it's not here." 

"Why thank you, Sam," Dean snapped his head up to find his brother passing along his large spiral bound book to Charlie.

"Dude! What the hell?" 

"I took it this morning so you wouldn't forget it, uh you know by accident," yeah, Sam knew all his tricks only Dean didn't know why it was such a big deal, it was just a hobby.

"I like you, Sam," smiled Charlie as Sam threw her a wink in return, fuck, they were ganging up on him already. 

"Come on, let's go," said Dean choosing to stomp off mildly.

* * *

The sight before him had Gabriel buzzing, not the packet of gummy sour worms he'd eaten in record time. No, these butterflies were of the Sam Winchester variety having kept an eye out for him all morning to finally find him amongst the merchandise stands was so very welcome.

Having been his normal nosy self on the flight Gabriel had learned Sam was coming to Vegas specifically for this as part of his Birthday, keeping quiet about the fact that Cassie was Sam's favorite author had been hard work.

Pulling it off had been a truly proud moment, take that Cassie, he could totally keep secrets. God, this must be how spies feel or the entire Star Wars cast.

Having enough of hanging back, Gabriel walked with zing (thank you gummy worms) in his step, new confidence born from his newfound secret keeping abilities towards Sam. It was important he didn't come across too strong, the purpose was to entice Sam not scare him off.

Right, well he was certain spies had to be demure to (certainly it wasn't the way of a movie star) let phase two of his training commence! Once he was close enough Gabriel opted to cough lightly rather than scream Sam's name.

Less was sometimes more, apparently.

Waiting, he watched the noise register as Sam moved his impressive physique toward the sound his eyebrows moving high, "Gabriel! Wow, you're here too?" 

"Yep, purely as moral support for Cassie," oh shit, did Sam know or had he spilled the beans?

"Right, yeah I went early to meet him, I had no idea, it's kind of weird how I've wanted to meet him for ages and did twice over a weekend," said Sam grinning happily, phew.

"Yeah, it was work and a half getting him here, but now he's happy I persuaded him, say did he ask you about Dean?" Gabriel knew Cas hated his interfering but he just wanted his brother happy.

"He did, you think.." 

"That my brother has the hots for yours, hells yeah!" screamed Gabriel, "You know what else, it's possible that Cas' brother has the hots for Dean's brother." Oops, obviously demure had left the building.

"And where can I find this guy," asked Sam making a show to look around, holy shit was Sam teasing him?

"Sammy! I meant me," claimed Gabriel.

"That's even better," smiled Sam sending him a wink, oh God forget being demure it was on, soon, hopefully, Gabriel would be climbing Sam like a tree. Only now it was raining on his parade as Gabriel suddenly spotted Dean heading over and Gabriel squashing the urge to grab Sam's hand to make a break for it. 

Quickly he pushed it down in surprise realizing he must really like Sam.

"There you are, come on Sammy I want to put our purchases away before lunch," moaned Dean before noticing Gabriel. "Oh hey," he acknowledged his hand moving to his neck, Gabriel blinked slightly thrown by the nervous gesture.

"Dean, I'm kind of in the middle of something," urged Sam.

"Don't you worry Kiddo, I have a feeling we'll see each other again soon, I gotta go help Cassie prepare for his book reveal anyways," he finished watching Sam's eyes go wide.

"He's writing another book!" 

"Well done, now he'll be obsessing too much to eat," grumbled Dean.

So safe to say a career as a spy wasn't in his near future, though it was hardly that big of a secret. Cas was an author, releasing new books was kind of there thing and it was being announced in a few hours. 

Satisfied in justifying his really very minor spill, Gabriel looked up at Sam, "Please don't social media any of that, I'll catch you later." Gabriel added before hopefully walking off in a cool demure way.

Spies had nothing on Gabriel Novak.

* * *

Once their packages were safely ensconced in their room, Dean headed back down having left Sam to get their food. Since it was sunny they had decided to eat outside knowing the theme Mos Eisley Cantina would be packed and awkward to navigate especially through the many costumes.

Having already informed Charlie of their plan through text, he walked out into the sunshine trying to keep his thoughts away from Cas. It was harder than it ought to be, now it turned out that incredibly sexy guy was the author of all those books Sammy raved about.

Constantly.

It was overwhelming to a little flirtation he hadn't expected more from, now at any moment now he could bump into Cas. And Dean wanted to, beyond the embarrassment he wanted to see if this could go someplace different than all his previous relationships.

Quickly Dean brought his brain to a halt, he was getting too far ahead of himself. Hell, he didn't even know where Cas called home, likely it was the other side of the country. Surely a real successful author wouldn't be holed up in Kansas.

Catching sight of the others Dean headed over to the picnic bench under a tree, passing a load of Firefly and Maniac (impressive, have you seen that show?) cosplayers.

"I'm starved, did you get my burger?" he asks taking a seat next to Sam whose response is to roll his eyes as Charlie presents him with a tray. 

Oh My God! It looks and smells divine, the bun is charcoal black with the Death Star design imprinted on the top, inside is a thick beef patty topped with rich BBQ pulled pork and luckily no frigging salad.

"Dean, you're meant to eat it," teased Charlie.

"Yeah, not drool over the thing." throwing his eyes at Sam he found his brother to no one's surprise to be eating a bowl full of vegetables.

"Dude, what is that?" is asked finally biting into his very meaty burger, damn it was good.

Who the hell was catering this thing?

"Ratatooine, a play on ratatouille. Honestly, I got it mostly to mess with you but its actually really good." grinned Sam plunging his spoon back in and coming up all mushrooms, yuck.

"Oops, almost forgot uh we got you one of these," Dean pulling happily away from his burger (he was trying to savor it) in time to see Charlie place a luminous green drink on the table. "It's a Sabre Slush."

"Oh wow," reaching for it Dean took a sip not knowing what to expect, "Guys, its apple it's really good. Charlie, what did you get?"

"Attack of the Provolone Panini with Salacious B Crumb Finn fries." she said proudly cutting said panini in two.

"Gabriel sure is smart," said Sam apropos of nothing.

"Why you bringing him up all of the sudden?" asked Dean.

"Dude, he's the caterer," well shit thought Dean as both Charlie and Sam burst into laughs.

"So you guys both have the hots for a Novak brother?" Dean's glare stopped in his tracks noticing the dreamy far off look Sam was currently sporting.

Damn his brother was such a softie.

"Sammy, cool it we don't even know where they live, you always get too dreamy," implored Dean ignoring bitchface number eighteen.

"Gabriel lives in Topeka and Cas on the outskirts," offered Charlie.

"Wow, that's closer than I expected," God was it naive to think this was all meant to be.

"Alright I can admit Gabriel can fucking cook but how is he with desserts?" Dean watched Sam and Charlie share a look, one that showed zero surprise.

"Told you he'd think about it," said Sam speaking to Charlie. 

"Here, we got Hand Solo Pies," Charlie dropped a paper bag displaying all of the droids in front of him. Dean was absolutely loving this seemingly never-ending pile of food that kept coming.

"That's all of it Dean, there's nothing more back here," she said reading him already. Nodding he grabbed the bag to take a peek inside finding two (yes) perfect little pies. "We got you apple and peach," added Charlie.

"Thanks, guys," Dean was going for that peach one as soon as he finished the best burger of his life.

"Hey, I hope you guys don't have plans for tonight!" screamed Charlie.

"Endgame?" asked Dean feeling hopeful.

"Yep, I got three tickets for 8pm." 

"I might have," replied Sam blushing slightly at finding himself at the mercy of their gaze.

"With Gabriel?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, he said he'd find me later and I really like him," well that came as no surprise, "Plus you've seen it twice already," said Sam sounding scandalized.

"You know what they say, Sammy, three times a charm. Besides we have to go for like America's ass." 

"Don't forget Scarlett Witch, Professor Hulk and that honest to God hero rat!" 

"I'm making no promises," 

Sighing Dean squared his eyes at Charlie, "Hey, did you bring my book back?" he asked.

"Oh, shit, must have left it in my room when I got my jacket," informed Charlie before getting very closely acquainted with her fries.

The very action gave Dean worry.

* * *

STAR WARS: The Rise of Skywalker

Panel now in session, only ticketed attendees allowed entry.

* * *

Dean got up from his chair feeling incredibly eager for December, those two minutes of never seen before footage had been the perfect tease. Exiting the room his high immediately morphed into nervousness on sight of not only Gabriel but Castiel.

The whereabouts of his sketchbook became all too clear, grabbing hold of Charlie he steered her to the opposite side of the doors, away from the Novaks.

"Charlie, what did you do?" he asked firmly trusting Charlie not to play coy.

"Look before you get all huffy, I have a good reason. Cas met me because he's looking for an artist to work on an idea for a graphic novel he's had for ages." a weird squashed vowel sound interrupted proceedings and had both Charlie and Dean turning to their right finding Sam looking ready to burst under the stress of all the spoilers.

The kid did not do well with that sort of thing, "I'm going to talk to Gabriel and I probably won't be joining you tonight so you have a free ticket." Sam walked off looking happy which was good enough for Dean.

"None of that matters, Charlie, he'll think he should like it because it's my stuff." at that Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Dude, give me some credit, I didn't tell him it was yours until he started blowing up my phone. And another thing I'm rooming with him and last night he arrived completely smitten, rambling about a stunning guy with green eyes he'd been lucky enough to sit next to," she smirked her enjoyment clear.

What the hell? 

"But I was mostly unconscious," Dean protested.

"Well you must have made a quick impression, just talk to him Dean, bring him tonight." after waving at Cas she sauntered off.

Noticing that Sam and Gabriel had departed too Dean attempted a pep talk. He could totally do this while being his usual charming self, the ladies loved him after all. For whatever reason, though he found guys harder, he stumbled and got all flustered so he didn't tend to bother as much.

Truly he saw himself settling with a guy and Cas was fantasy material, ticking every one of Dean's boxes. Okay, he's got this, it's just a chat really maybe more, but he doesn't have to think that far ahead.

Taking a steadying breath he walks the short distance until he's standing in front of Cas staring into those unreal blue eyes. "So, um hey," well that was a great start.

Weirdly Cas smiles, "Hello Dean, are you currently under the influence of any impairing substances?" God, who talked like that? 

"Woah Cas, that's wasn't a regular thing I just don't like flying," 

"My apologies, I have a little time before my own panel but I would like to return this to you," informed Cas looking regretful as he held out Dean's sketchbook in front of him.

"Thanks, I can't believe Charlie I gave it to you, I didn't put her up to it," 

"I know that Dean, but I'm truly glad she did," smiled Cas.

"Yeah?" Dean felt his cheeks warm under Cas' gaze.

"Absolutely, your drawings are beautiful they hold a raw energy I've not encountered before. If you're amenable I'd like to get together and brief you on my idea and see what you can come up with." 

"Cas, that's stupid I just do it as a hobby, I'm a mechanic." 

"Writing used to be a hobby for me as well but no-one told it couldn't be more. Whoever has swayed you to believe that did you a disservice. The choice is yours, Dean, however, I've been informed that we live pretty close together, perhaps today is down to the power of the force." smirked Cas, oh God the man was using Star Wars to coax him into agreeing.

Dean was pretty sure Cas could get him to do anything with that voice and his eyes alone, "You really like them that much?" asked Dean battling old memories.

"I do and I think you should get your work out there, us working together may not lead to anything. On paper, I think you'll be a good fit for my storyline but it might not work the same on your end." 

"Okay I guess it could be pretty cool and I'll get to tease Sammy, um would working together stop us from um..." 

Dating?" Dean nodded, "Definitely not," growled Cas his gaze looking him up and down with obvious hunger.

Oh wow.

"Say, I'm heading to the Cinema with Charlie tonight and since I think Sam is doing something with Gabriel maybe you could join us?" asked Dean feeling hopeful, "The film's three hours though," added Dean knowing it could put someone off.

"Endgame?" again Dean nodded. "I'd love to, I haven't had the chance to see it yet." 

"Cas, it came out over a week ago? How have you avoided spoilers?" queried Dean shocked.

"I've been holed up finishing my book, earlier at my stand I had a sign, luckily I have very considerate fans plus I've been off social media, to be honest, my biggest worry was Gabriel." 

"He kept it all a secret?" asked Dean looking astonished even though he didn't know the guy he had a feeling secrets weren't his style.

Cas smiled before answering, "He's dropped a few out of context spoilers, I like looking out for them during the film since he comes at things in a different way to myself," that actually sounded like a lot of fun.

"Care to share?" Dean asked.

"He told me: a sandwich, Thanos living like the BFG, selfie and flowers." Dean let out a chuckle thinking he wouldn't have picked any of those, the second one was kinda funny. "I'm only doing a fan meet tomorrow, would you like to go shopping with me?" Dean reacted quicker than his brain could stop the look of horror crossing his face, "To clarify I'm shopping for comics, I catch up after finishing a book." 

"That would be so awesome, Cas. But don't tell anyone or Charlie and Sam will want to crash," warned Dean.

"Don't worry, I intend to keep it to a two people maximum," said Cas with that look in his eyes again.

* * *

Dean looked over to Castiel as the credits began to roll to find Cas crying, "You okay, Cas?" 

"Yes, just a little sad, it was a good movie, definitely didn't feel like three hours." Dean nodded looking over to Charlie happy to find her chatting with the pretty girl they'd been sat next to, oh wow they were both blushing.

Sharing a look with Cas he nodded his eyebrows lifting, before digging his phone out of his pocket, "Ah," 

"Something wrong?" Dean asked.

"Just Gabriel bragging about finally climbing your brother." 

"Dude, gross!"


End file.
